Wheel of Fortune
by pherion
Summary: The first time they met, he was almost getting run over by a bus. She was there to save his ass. That was the first time they met. The second and third time they met, it happened in one week. Both times in the library, but a lot later than the first time.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights and respects go to Kishimoto Masashi. **_

**Thanks to a bunch of college aus this story got to be! I would like to thank my own patience for starting out another story after four years of not writing anything. I hope you enjoy reading this story just as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you!**

* * *

The first time they met, was after he was about to go home from university alongside his friends, but remembered he forgot something. They just visited the university's bar, had a beer or two, and went going. Naruto was saying something about still having to buy food for his pet, and Sasuke wondered yet again why the boy owned a fox as a pet. Shikamaru was yawning, placing his hands behind his neck and was listening to Chouji going on and on about wanting to eat. Kiba was simply texting somebody, he didn't need to know.

* * *

"I'm _sooo_ happy I can go home today," Chouji cheers, throwing his arms behind her neck, as they walk outside of building. "I haven't had my mom's cooking in like six years!"

"You went home two weeks ago," Naruto says with a straight face. He hoists up his pants – "I should have worn a belt," he murmurs.

Chouji laughs hard. "That's what I mean! It feels like it's been six years!"

Shikamaru decides to join Chouji, saying, "Naruto, you know his mom's cooking. It's good. I would feel like that, too."

"I agree! My mom _wishes_ she was as good," Kiba chimes in.

"Right?!" Chouji exclaims.

Naruto doesn't say anything else, he only shrugs slightly in response and grabs his phone to distract himself. "Luckily, something like good quality take away pizza still exists and that's what I'm ordering for tonight – Shikamaru and Kiba? If you guys want, you can stay over for dinner? I also still have a couple instant ramen cups left. Plenty of choices if I say so myself."

"Sounds good," Shikamaru replies, and grins a little too, while watching Chouji rub his stomach – probably thinking about his mother's cooking. "But I'll be later, I first have something to do, but I can come to your house later?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just text when you leave, I'll order."

"Even better. Takes away some pain from me. What a friend."

"Kiba?"

"Oooh, yesss, for sure," Kiba sings, "sounds great. We'll play a couple games and order some sake, perfect for a Thursday evening."

Naruto grins. "Sasuke," he calls out to their other friend, "are you taking the bus to the train station, too? My train leaves in half an hour so I still have some time?"

Sasuke, also looking at his phone, probably for the time, not getting disrupted. "Yeah," he simply replied. While Naruto is watching him, his eyes suddenly turn wide.

"Sasuke?"

Jolting up at the sound of his voice, still with eyes as big as flying saucers, he stares at Naruto. "Fuck, guys, I've got to go." He stops in his movements, just before racing off with a sprint. "Kakashi is waiting for me. I fucking forgot an appointment with Kakashi. I can't let him wait! See you tonight, Naruto, order my special, please and thanks!" Leaving the boys behind in a daze, he dashes off even harder. He couldn't let his most respected teacher wait even longer.

Half an hour later, Sasuke is back outside, feeling very relieved. He had made it just in time and got some pretty neat notes in return. "The only time I'll be thanking that Kakashi," he mutters. Stuffing the notes in his backpack, very carefully, because these notes were worth a couple bucks. Or hundred.

Sasuke walks away from the university grounds, plugging his earphones in his ears and phone, turning on his music. He's happy Kakashi was able to make some time free for him. He really needs those extra notes. His teacher could, sometimes, be a real good help, but on other times... no. His literature could be important than his students

He slowly starts to bop his head along to the music. Some demos a friend of him sent him a couple days ago. Not that he has got a lot of knowledge of music, but he likes doing what he could to help his friend improve in that field, so he's making a couple of mental notes to tell him later. He did a really great job and honestly, Sasuke is proud of him. The song is really good – like really good. He smiles a little. At least his friend gets to prosper like this, he – on the other hand – barely has any opportunity to get his job done. Everything his internship gives him was straight up _bullshit_, hardly giving him space for growth. He can complete all of that so effortlessly. Putting up a fake smile every time they provide him with a job.

And he wishes to be a successful police officer? No man, not with this situation.

Not really.

Sasuke sighs deeply. He doubted if he would achieve anything soon.

Maybe he can ask his higher ups to do an assignment alone – to challenge himself. Or have them form a group with his Itachi... His higher up knew how well they worked together.

He shakes his head. He might go after that. Doesn't sound that bad at all. His classmates have bothered him enough already. He should switch groups _asap._

To forget uni a little, Sasuke moves his backpack to the front and grabs a textbook to read a little. He must be crazy, but let's be real, it's way better than thinking about the losers who are supposed to be his teammates.

He grabs his book. Zips his backpack up. Pushes it back to his back. And he starts reading.

Immediately, Sasuke finds the peace he was looking for. It's the best feeling in the whole wide world right now.

He knows the route to the bus by heart, so walking and reading shouldn't really be that hard. He knows himself very well, he can do that. Or, as Naruto says, "_His abilities reach _that_ far._"

He smirks.

He could say from himself, too, that he's that good.

The next moments, though, happen oh so fast.

In the first moment, he gets pulled back by his collar.

Second moment, a bus races past him. Its horn going off, a deafening sound, while bolts past him.

Third moment, his butt crashes to the ground.

Fourth, a streak of pink hair flashes in front of him.

Fifth, the streak of pink hair crouching down beside him.

Sixth, the streak of pink hair helping him sitting up straight and asking him: "Are you okay?"

Sasuke blinks a couple of times. The face that belongs to the pink hair looks at him intensively. He nods slowly.

"Don't get hurt again, okay?" she asks.

He can only nod another time.

She helps him up, dusts off his jacket, and says, "take care of yourself, okay?"

"Thanks," Sasuke manages to mutter.

She smiles sweetly and goes off.

Sasuke is in a daze. One so big he doesn't recognize himself, he is unable to move. He could have died in this situation, and she went all out to save his dumb ass that wasn't watching where he was going. How more stupid could he become.

* * *

**Sasook:  
**i'll be at dobe's in twenty minutes i think. _[5:17 PM]_  
something happened in between _[5:18 PM]_  
that something being me almost dying by a bus _[5:20 PM]_  
but i'm ok _[5:20 PM]_

**Naroot:  
**holy fuck are you okay? _[5:22 PM]_

**Dog boy:  
**holy shit dude _[5:23 PM]_

**Shikamaru:  
**dumbass _[5:23 PM]_  
he just said he's fine didn't he _[5:23 PM]_  
that's pretty unusual for u tho _[5:24 PM]_

**Naroot:  
**right _[5:24 PM]_  
let us know when you're almost here _[5:24 PM]_

**Sasook:  
**will do _[5:32 PM]_

* * *

"You got what?!" Naruto exclaims. He almost squeezes all of the air out of Kurama, who yelps out of pain and flees out of his owner's lap. "Oi, sorry, Kurama! Come back," he cries.

Sasuke slams his hand on the table, his face getting a little flustered. "Don't fuck with me, Naruto," he grumbles, while Kiba muttered something about it being weirder that Sasuke wasn't looking where he was going and how disorganized his story sounded.

"But you got your ass saved by a girl. I think that's fucking hilarious."

"Naruto," Shikamaru scolds him, "Hinata saved your ass once too, so shut your stupid ass."

Naruto, flustered, stutters some unrecognizable words while Kiba laughs loudly.

"'s Not the same," Sasuke growls.

"Anyways, asking the more important questions," Naruto inches in on Sasuke, who, in response, backs away a little more. "Was she hot, though?"

Sasuke grits his teeth annoyingly, but in the same time he's looking for words. Was she? He hadn't really paid attention to that specifically. "I was more focused on not dying that looking to pick up chicks. At least a girl wanted to talk to him." He shoots his words at Kiba, straight into the boy's heart.

"Argh," he coos, "Sasuke-ku~n, don't be so mean."

"Stop paying so much attention to dogs then," Sasuke shoots again.

Shikamaru shakes his head. "You need to think of a strategy with Akamaru if you want to pick. Up chicks so get yourself together. And Sasuke, be happy you're not fucking dead, you could have been a sausage."

Sasuke huffs in return. He couldn't care less about this girl of whatever.

"You'll be fine, Sasuke, there's plenty of other fish on the holy ground called our precious university with plenty of chicks around and about," Naruto giggles.

Kiba growls at him. "Don't you fucking dare betraying Hinata or that dick will be cut off and Akamaru will have a new toy, sharing half of it with Kurama."

Naruto whimpers at the comment. "Oi, Kiba-kun don't be so mean to me. You know I don't mean it like that... No need to get so overprotective over her, okay?"

"Yeah, but I know you, lover boy, be happy Hinata wants to spend this much time with you," he growls again.

Sasuke observes the two, while he slowly moves his chopsticks to his mouth, working some food inside his mouth. They're a weird bunch, growling and showing each other their teeth like that. Sasuke didn't even know that Naruto had gotten apparently _that_ close with Hinata. He doesn't even know that girl.

Kurama, Naruto's pet fox, comes over, rubs its face against his arm, walks over on his lap and sits down. Sasuke huffs softly as he feels Kurama purr deeply on his body. He starts petting the small fox who leans into him even more.

"So, Sasuke," Kiba begins again, "back to that girl. What does she look like?"

Sasuke groans. "My god. Please. Like I remember?"

"Well, you must have remembered something about her. Don't tell me you don't fucking know nothing about her. Hair color? Eye color? Height? Shape? Boobs? Tell us all."

"Give the boy a break," Shikamaru points out. As Sasuke wants to thank him, Shikamaru cuts him off, "But Sasuke, please give that dog-obsessed-girlfriend-less boy some details or you will hear from him even in your sleep."

Sasuke is about to pop a vein. "Okay, what the fuck! I've never, ever, seen her face before on campus or anywhere else so I doubt I'll see that pink hair of hers anywhere else, too." He closes his eyes and sighs, giving long strokes along Kurama's back. When nobody gives him a reply and the tension is staying tight, he noticed Kiba's very deep and loud gasp. He opens one eye and sees his friends staring at him very intensively. "What?"

"So, she's got pink hair?" Kiba points out.

"Uhh," Sasuke's at a loss for words. Did she? "I guess?"

Naruto cackles. "You just unconsciously remembered something? We need to distract you more often."

"I'm gonna be looking out for a head of pink hair on campus from now on," Kiba jokes, "how many girls have pink hair?! This has got to be an easy game to beat." He loudly slams his hands flat down on his thighs. "I'm tasting a game going on, boys." He licks his lips.

"I'm very in on this game," Naruto laughs. "How hard is that to miss!"

Sasuke wants to slam some sense into his friends but doesn't bother to move away from the warmth in his lap that comes from Kurama. "Whatever," he says instead, "no way the lot of you will be that brave to even speak to her if you come across her, but feel free to look for her."

"Does that mean you're looking for a date?" Naruto teases. "Sure sounds like it."

He grits his teeth. "Don't fucking cross the line, Uzumaki. You know what I meant and I'm not looking for any business of some sort with her." Naruto and Kiba can only grin at him, and Sasuke isn't really sure of what that exactly means.

* * *

"Hold up, holp–" her friend coughs, "jeez, hold up, I meant, tell me again. So, _what_ exactly in the fucking world happened?" Ino shrieks, pounding her fist on her stomach. "Did you _literally..._?!"

Sakura giggles with her and in front of her mouth, making sure her food stays inside her mouth. "Yeah, the boy ran almost into a bus. It was terrifying to watch, though! If I hadn't pulled him back, he would have been dead meat."

Temari snorts and almost chokes on her food. "Boys are so dumb," she says, coughing loudly and immediately working a couple of new fries in her mouth. "Luckily, we're all happily single. I hate men."

"You dislike people in general, Temari," Tenten laughs.

"True."

"Anyways girlies, I have a real important question to ask you, Saku-baby," Ino says, suddenly her face looks very smug.

Sakura is on her defense. "Hm?"

Ino inches in on her, making eye contact with Sakura very intensively. "Was he cute?"

Sakura gulps, gasping loudly to catch her breath. "He... what?"

Her friend grins deeply. "Was. He. Cute?" she asks again, noses almost poking, that's how close Ino's getting in on her.

"I don't know?" Sakura says, almost flinching at her friend. "It's not like I paid, like, super-duper close attention to him or anything..."

"Then why are your ears turning read, Haruno-san?" Ino poked her cheeks. "He was very cute, wasn't he?" she teased her.

"N-No! I swear, I didn't even get to get a good look at him, okay?!"

"No need to get so defensive, Sakura," Temari pointed out, with Tenten giggling in the background. "Didn't you say you helped him sit and stand up."

Sakura's face starts turning redder and redder. "Okay, fine!" she yells out. "He was intensely, immensely, and incredibly handsome, okay?!" The girls stopped what they were doing mid-action, and all stared at her. "Oh, my god, I feel so embarrassed right now. Is there a way I can go disappear through the floor right now?"

"Ooooh!" Tenten coos, "aren't you the cutest friend ever!"

"I'm in tears," Ino says, wiping away a fake tear. "I have never seen a love so young."

Sakura picks up the knife that is laying in front of them and points it at Ino and then at the other two. "Don't you all start fucking overreacting, I'll cut a bitch."

Temari waves her hand around in front of them. "Hey, hey. It's fine if you've found somebody to fuck, okay? No need to deny anything."

"_Temari,_" Sakura spits her friend's name out. "I don't even fucking know his name, let alone want to get in his pants! You are all so unbelievable."

"You're so gullible," Ino says, a teasing sound to her voice. "We're just teasing you darling."

Tenten points her finger up and says, "Right! We forgot to ask you a very important question." Sakura turns to look at her friend. "What did he look like?" she asks, and Sakura doesn't like the smirk on her face.

"Stop that," Sakura tells her friend. "He didn't look like anything special, really. Nothing that stood out" she lies. Hoping her friends don't look straight through her, she tries to cover the blush that slowly wants to creep up on her face, in all honesty.

Truth to be told, the boy she had saved was very_ (very!)_ cute. Especially his pitch-black eyes. But she wouldn't tell her friends of such a thing. They'd only think crazily of her, so she suppresses a sigh. Her friends don't need to know. Yet.

"Sure thing, darling," Ino says, giving her a big fat wink she can't miss. Sakura knows Ino can see right through her at this moment, but she pretends like she doesn't want anything.

But later that evening when she leaves Ino's house and after telling her friends 'bye' and a 'see you tomorrow', and when she's on the bus, riding home, and when she washes her face before heading to bed, the boy with the pitch-black hair and pitch-black eyes still roams her mind.

How soon would they meet again?

That was the first time they met.

* * *

**Alright boys and girls! I hope you enjoyed this fresh of the press story. It's been a while since I started writing again, but bear with me. I'm getting better and up there again. This first chapter is rather short, but I will go out and try to write bigger chapters with way more story-telling.**

**Thank you for reading and until the next chapter!**


End file.
